The Analytic Core consists of two components: FACS/HSC and Histology. The FACS/HSC component will be isolated immunophenotypic subpopulations for both pre-clinical and clinical research and will analyze cells from both pre-clinical and clinical research projects. The Core will aid SCOR investigators in the design of experiments and the analysis of data. The Histology component will prepare histological sections and performed required staining including either standard or immunofluorescent staining.